


Sweetness

by afteriwake



Series: Deserving [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Candy, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Established Molly Hooper/Greg Lestrade, F/M, Fluff, Happy Molly, Kissing, Movie Night, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed, The Lord of the Rings References, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sharing food, spending the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: If most evenings end up like this, Molly has no room for complaints.





	Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally updating this series again! Inspired by a prompt from **LadyEmmalineWrites1812** (" _Molstrade, Reading_ ). Also written for Day 4 of the Summer 2017 round of Molly Hooper Appreciation Week ("Just One Of The Blokes").

“What is that you’re reading?” Greg asked, looking at the book next to Molly’s lamp on her nightstand. 

She smiled and picked it up, handing it to him. It hadn’t been too often they got to spend the night together, and she was still getting used to having Greg in her bedroom for an evening. They weren’t rushing things, hopping from intimacy to moving in with each other and all that, and she was glad. Things were going slowly and steadily, and they were still feeling things out, but she liked the different sort of intimacy they had. She had some nights at home with him, some nights at home without him, and some nights at his place. It was a nice arrangement for now, and it led to moments like this. “Just deciding to reread the classics,” she said.

“ _The Return of the King_ ,” he said approvingly. “Definitely one of my favourites.”

“Really?” she asked, taking the book back when he handed it to her. She set it back on her nightstand and sat on her bed instead of getting under the covers. “What is your opinion on the movies?”

“Extended editions for both trilogies only, though I wish they’d been longer,” he replied, beginning to unbutton his shirt to get ready for bed. He’d pulled out a T-shirt and sleep pants from his drawer and put them on the bed, but now it was just a matter of him getting into them. She had offered him his own drawer and a bit of closet space the week before, as he tended to spend a night with her when he was working late, and she knew there was no point in him heading back home when her place was closer to the Yard. He’d surprised her two nights ago by doing the same for her, but she hadn’t picked out clothing yet. He, however, had brought things over almost immediately. She smiled a wider smile every time she caught sight of something sticking out of his drawer. “I’m probably in the minority.”

“Oh, no, I agree,” she said. “I love the fact there was more added to the Hobbit trilogy to make it...fuller,” she said, waving her hands. “We could watch them.”

“Tonight?” he asked, giving her a grin.

“Well, why not? We both have tomorrow off. We could start with the first Hobbit movie tonight, see how long we last...”

“You mean before you devour me whole?” he teased.

“Oh, you have never seen me watch these before,” she said, chuckling. “My full attention will be on the movies. I’ll probably toss out trivia that I’ve picked up over the years, or at least I will with the Lord of the Rings trilogy.”

He grinned at that and finally got his shirt undone, pulling it off and pulling the T-shirt on over his head. “That sounds like almost the perfect way to watch the film.”

“Almost?” she asked.

“Popcorn,” he said. “Popcorn and drinks.”

“Alcoholic or non?” she asked, hopping off the bed.

“Non, this time,” he said. 

“You finish getting ready to relax and I’ll make us a bowl of popcorn and grab some cans of the non-alcoholic ginger beer,” she said.

“A woman after my own heart,” he said towards her as she left the bedroom.

“I try!” she called back. Though sleep had sounded heavenly just a short time ago, this would be enjoyable, too. To be honest, she found anything she did with Greg to be enjoyable, really. She knew she loved him, loved having him and his daughter in her life, and really, a night in with these films just seemed so... _them_. It was nice to have things that just seemed natural to their relationship, and films on the sofa with popcorn and drinks was a rather nice addition to that list.

She was almost done with getting the popcorn set up when he joined her in the kitchen, looking through her cupboards until he muttered a soft “A-ha!” and pulled out a bag of candy. “Stocking up for Halloween early?”

“That’s my personal stash,” she said, going over and taking the bag of Butterfingers from him. “My treat from a friend in the States. She sends me a bag or two of American candy each month.”

“If you shared with Rebecca you’d be her favourite, not me,” Greg said with a laugh. “You’ve seen her sweet tooth.”

“Well, we could save a few of these, and if she gives me some candy she’d like to try I can pass it on to my friend as a special request.” She opened the bag and offered him one of the miniature bars.

“So you’ll share with me?” he asked, taking it from her and unwrapping it.

“I only share with those I love,” she said, giving him a warm smile.

He set the Butterfinger bar on the counter and then reached over for her, pulling her closer. “I like hearing things like that probably more than the candy,” he replied.

“Well, maybe I’ll remind you a bit more often,” she said with a smile before she leaned in to kiss him. This was nice, nicer than things had been for so long, and whether they actually made it to the sofa to watch the film didn’t matter anymore. As long as Greg was with her, whatever they got up to that night would be just fine with her.


End file.
